The present invention relates to docking stations for portable electronic devices.
A recent trend in rugged mobility portable electronic devices has seen a push toward 2-in-1 devices. These are devices having a tablet computer that can be selectively connected and disconnected from a keyboard. These 2-in-1 devices provide the versatility and advantages of both a laptop computer and a tablet computer. The proliferation of such 2-in-1 devices necessitates the need for new and improved docking stations that cooperate with and seamlessly support and maximize the versatility of these 2-in-1 devices.